Will "Science" Hunt
William Barry Hunt, also known as Will "Science" Hunt (not to be confused with drummer Will Hunt), is noted for helping Amy collaborate on Sally's Song, helped co-write the Third Album, and produced the band's fourth album, Synthesis. He owns a studio called Spaceway Studios, in Forth Worth, Texas. Amy explained why she calls him "Science":Goodman, William (March 5, 2010). "Exclusive: Amy Lee on the New Evanescence Album". Spin I call him Will "Science" Hunt because he does a lot of programming and beats. Evanescence In late 2009 and early 2010, Hunt co-wrote most of the band's third album, Evanescence, with Amy in New York and Texas, and he co-produced the album with Steve LillywhiteWeingarten, Christopher R. (March 2, 2010) "Evanescence Go Electro As Lee Has “Fun With Music” on Next LP". Rolling Stone''German (February 4, 2010). "Llendo al estudio - Suprimido!". ''Evanescence Chile in the ill-fated, initial sessions for the album that began on February 22, 2010 and ended in April that same year.Evan Chile (April 20, 2010) "Nuevo blog de Amy en EvClub" (in Spanish) The album recorded in those sessions was scrapped by the label because "it didn't sound like Evanescence."Lee, Amy (December 15, 2015). "Cover #4: Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing.". Facebook.Celebrity Interview Steve Lillywhite (May 10, 2013) In an interview, she talked about him: The sounds and influence he brings to the table — programming outer-space awesome sounds you can’t even recognize. I went through a phase where I didn’t know if it was solo time, or go write score music, or what. And then once we wrote together, I realized this is totally Evanescence. Amy cited the song "Hi-Lo" as her first collaboration with Hunt, dated back to 2007."Hi-Lo" is the first song Amy Lee and I ever wrote together back in 2007 and it waited patiently for its home on Synthesis. Thanks for taking it to the next level Lindsey! (Facebook post on November 14, 2017) The song was originally slated for inclusion on the album recorded in 2010, but it was finally released on 2017's Synthesis. He has a studio in Forth Worth, TX, and we spent two days down there writing and a new song came out that was so different — it was dark and inspiring. It was a groove that I hadn’t found in a long time. Songs that appear on the self-titled album that he helped co-write are [[Made of Stone (song)|'"Made of Stone"']], "Sick", "End of the Dream", [[Swimming Home (song)|'"Swimming Home"']], and [[Secret Door (song)|'"Secret Door."']]Evanescence's liner notes. (2011) Songs in bold were originally taken from the 2010 Lillywhite sessions, but reworked.Amy Lee's Facebook Q&A on February 29, 2016 In later references, during the (final) Nick Raskulinecz sessions, Will "Science" Hunt was not noted as a member of Evanescence. :Spin.com: "How did you get a second guy named Will Hunt in your band? That's freaky. :Amy: "Laughs Well, part of getting back to Evanescence was the new Will Hunt. I met this Will -- I call him Will "Science" Hunt because he does a lot of programming and beats -- when we recorded "Sally's Song" for Nightmare Revisited." In 2017, Hunt produced, engineered and programmed the band's fourth album, Synthesis. He toured the album with the band. He played synths and did live programming. Amy Lee Hunt produced and helped Amy compose the cover songs "Sally's Song" (2008) and "Halfway Down the Stairs" (2011). He is credited for the drums in "Sally's Song", and production and programming in both songs. In 2016, he produced her children's album, Dream Too Much. In 2015, he was credited as a producer and performer on her cover of Chris Izaak's "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing" from Recover, Vol. 1. The song was originally submitted for the film The Cabin in the Woods, but was rejected by the directors. It was then intended to be included on Evanescence's original, third album produced by Lillywhite in 2010. However, the band's label rejected the whole material recorded in those sessions. This scrapped album is referred to as "broken record" by Amy. References Category:Session Musician